Fuera de Planes
by khrysthynnekega
Summary: Post-3x09 Slash-Lemon: Stefan cree dominar la situación con respecto a su plan, Klaus quiere volver a tener el control de ella ¿qué ocurrirá?


**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la CW y a LJ Smith**

* * *

Stefan estaba disfrutando de su malévolo plan para vengare de Klaus, ese híbrido que se había asegurado su existencia sólo amenazando con arrastrar a Damon a la muerte con él, y si había alguien por el que luchar ese era Damon, porque era su hermano mayor, porque sin dudarlo él se sacrificaba por todos sus seres queridos, porque Damon era su única familia que le quedaba en estos momentos, el único que podía poner la mano en el fuego y confiar en que todo saldrá bien aunque sus métodos y planes no sean los más finos y acertados, se podía decir que era el único que intentaba buscar todas las soluciones posibles hasta llegar a la desesperación, el que si había alguien que sacrificara en su plan no dudaba en ponerse como conejillo de indias…

Stefan miraba los ataúdes de la familia original, imaginaba que allí estarían la madre, Elijah y a saber cuántos más, ya que apenas sabía nada acerca de la familia de Klaus, lo poco que sabían era de lo que habían descubierto que no era mucho y de lo poco que les había contado Elijah y Rebekah, aunque estos dos últimos cada uno tenía su propia versión de la historia y eso no ayudaba mucho.

Su principal objetivo era que Klaus sufriera en sus carnes cómo se siente al perder su familia, aunque ahora mismo no sabía realmente si el híbrido sentía, ya que había sido capaz de matar a su madre, a sus hermanos y a su padre… pero cómo cuestionarse eso si él fue capaz de hacer lo mismo, se transformó con la sangre derramada en sus manos de su padre y prácticamente obligó a Damon a convertirse porque necesitaba a su hermano. Por su bien debía apagar su humanidad, era libre y ahora sólo sentía odio y sed de venganza.

Su tormentosa conciencia comenzó a jugarle una mala pasada, simple y llanamente empezó a rememorar aquellos fabulosos años 20 cuando no sabía apenas nada de su hermano, se sentía mal por la sed de sangre irrefrenable que sufría las 24 horas del día lo que provocó de alguna manera que su pilar de apoyo más importante fuera ahuyentado, es decir, Damon.

Se sentía solo y ahí estaba Klaus sustituyendo en cierto modo a Damon, apoyándole en todos los juegos macabros y sangrientos que hacían partícipes a sus víctimas inocentes, eso sí que eran buenos tiempos, pero sabía que no estaba bien, su conciencia humana se lo reprochaba vilmente castigándole por todas las vidas robadas a sus espaldas, él era un destripador y para ello necesitaba más sangre para hacerla callar.

El vampiro notó como en pocos minutos la puerta de la mansión abandonada donde se encontraba escondido cedía sin oponer resistencia alguna para dejar paso a una presencia que actualmente era de lo más familiar

Stefan creo que me has subestimado demasiado ¿realmente creías que no te iba a encontrar? Es de lo más iluso por tu parte – expresó la presencia de forma burlesca ante el plan fallido del vampiro

Realmente esperaba que me encontraras – emitió Stefan con una extraña tranquilidad – Supongo que no puedo subestimarte ya que siempre vas por delante ¿no?

¿Qué pretendes Stefan? – Preguntó la presencia

Eso supuestamente lo tienes que saber tú, Klaus – dijo el menor de los Salvatore retando al híbrido

La mirada del vampiro estremeció al rubio, por primera vez Klaus sentía impotencia al no saber lo que Stefan estaba tramando, y no por Stefan en sí que solía ser de lo más predecible sino porque seguramente la molesta Katerina le habría ayudado a planearlo y ella si sabía cómo hacerlos.

¿Dónde está la zorra de Katerina? – Preguntó el híbrido perdiendo la paciencia

¿Qué te hace sospechar que ella está conmigo? – Contestó el moreno con otra pregunta

Porque nunca ha dejado de perseguirte en todos estos años ¿Por qué hacer ahora la excepción?

Stefan no contestó al ver que Klaus había dado en el clavo, con Katherine, parecía que la conocía muy bien

Todos sabemos que eres el protegido de Katerina, no soy tonto Stefan, no nací ayer, así que ahora devuélveme los ataúdes – pidió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

Klaus al ver que Stefan no mostraba expresión alguna intentó persuadirle mostrándose tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo, pero en el fondo estaba totalmente inseguro de qué estaba ocurriendo exactamente

Venga Stefan, sabes que te aprecio y que te quiero como amigo para que ahora andemos con jueguecitos como si fuéramos niños chicos

Tú eres el que ha venido hasta aquí, así que tú sabrás a que has venido – se mostró el vampiro impávido

La inexpresividad y arrogancia del moreno hacían que Klaus se enfadara seriamente con Stefan, el híbrido había seguido el rastro de los ataúdes a través de los GPS que había instalado en el interior de cada uno de ellos para tenerlos siempre controlados, si el GPS le había guiado hasta aquí ¿Por qué no los veía? ¿Qué los ocultaba? ¿Sería alguna clase de magia? ¿Estaban realmente allí?

Stefan no quitaba ojo a cada uno de los movimientos y gestos del hibrido, lo observaba atentamente a la espera de cualquier acción en el cual diera paso al desate de su temperamento, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que soportar el ataque de ira del rubio.

Klaus al ver la excesiva tranquilidad del vampiro, comenzó a enfadarse, la ira empezaba a dominarle como era común en él cuando la situación se le iba de la mano, sentía rabia e impotencia ante las circunstancias de estos momentos, así que sin poderlo remediar se abalanzó a velocidad vampírica sobre el moreno vampiro, para estrellarlo a la pared del gran salón, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, y sin pensarlo dos veces ni titubear, lo besó.

El beso dejó confundido a Stefan, no se lo esperaba en absoluto ¿Qué pretendía Klaus con eso? Lo peor de todo es que no le disgustó en absoluto y se sintió mal por carecer de la rabia necesaria para alejarse del híbrido, a pesar de todo el odio que tenía cargado contra él ¿Cómo podía gustarle? ¿Por qué quería repetir?

Klaus se quedó impactado por ese baile de lenguas que había protagonizado con Stefan, no esperaba que le fuera a gustar tanto, es más cuando se le pasó la idea por la cabeza, pensó que le resultaría repugnante, sólo quería distraerlo para poder obligarle con su control mental a decir dónde se encontraba los ataúdes de su familia que ahora poco le importaban ya, porque estos pasaron a segundo plano.

Tras unos minutos sin saber qué hacer el uno con el otro, frente a frente, optaron por ignorar mutuamente los sentimientos que les había provocado esa muestra inesperada de amor-odio que sentían el uno por el otro, ya que según ellos estaba carente de sentimiento alguno.

Stefan fue el primero en salir del estado de estupefacción en el que ambos habían sido sometidos tras el inesperado beso, sin perder el tiempo el moreno vampiro empujó con todas sus fuerzas sobrenaturales al rubio híbrido haciendo que este se estrellase contra el otro muro del gran comedor, fue tal la fuerza del impacto que provocó que partes de la pared en ruinas se vinieran abajo.

Con aparente frialdad y absoluta inexpresividad, el pequeño de los Salvatore, se acercó al original a paso firme y normal, fingiendo un control absoluto de la situación inexistente. Stefan se colocó de cuclillas a un lateral de Klaus al ver que el rubio sorprendido no daba signos de querer luchar.

¿Crees que esa sucia artimaña, va a convencerme para que te diga dónde están los ataúdes? – Preguntó el moreno vampiro con una engañosa apariencia de altivez y suficiencia

El rubio descolocado le dolió la forma en la que había descrito el pequeño de los Salvatore en su pregunta el beso que habían compartido hace unos momentos.

Ese beso que en cierto modo había expresado sentimientos escondidos, a Klaus le hubiera gustado que Stefan hubiese disfrutado una ínfima parte de lo que lo había saboreado él, pero parecía que para éste supuso que le habría resultado repulsivo. Puede que el híbrido hubiera iniciado el beso por un motivo completamente opuesto, pero ahora que había probado los labios del vampiro no sabía qué hacer realmente.

Stefan al ver que el rubio no hacía movimiento alguno se enfureció, no por el hecho que Klaus se mantuviera quieto y cauto, sino por la frustración que sentía al hecho de que a pesar de intentar olvidar lo sucedido hace unos minutos, parecía que tanto su cuerpo como su mente no estaban por la labor de hacerle caso.

El moreno al ver que el otro no reaccionaba todavía, se levantó y agarró del cuello de la camisa a Klaus para levantarlo bruscamente por culpa de lo inútil que se sentía consigo mismo sobre este asunto

¿Es que no vas a decir nada? – Insistió mostrando enojo el vampiro - ¿O me vas a decir que lo que ha pasado hace un momento ha sido fortuito? – preguntó arrepintiéndose al instante de haber formulado la pregunta

El original levantó la mirada atónito al escuchar la pregunta, Klaus quería decirlo que sí, que lo que había sentido era fortuito, pero por otro lado Stefan había dado en el clavo con respecto a las intenciones ¿Cómo podía hacer que el moreno dejara su odio hacia él a un lado para que le creyera cuando le dijera que el beso le había encantado?

Klaus no pudo seguir aguantando la incertidumbre que había provocado esta situación, haciendo que el hibrido tomara desprevenido a Stefan, lo atrajera hacia él para volver a atrapar los labios del moreno.

El beso fue desesperado y anhelado por parte de Klaus, las manos del rubio sujetaban fuertemente la cabeza de Stefan hasta que el vampiro dejó de luchar contra sí mismo y corresponder al beso, era un baile de lenguas en el cual competían cual era más rápida de las dos, haciendo que el roce de sus labios fuera duradero y pasional.

No se sabe quién de los dos dio por finalizado el beso, lo único que se sabe era que el rubio había disfrutado sabiendo que había sido correspondido; a la vez que el moreno vampiro se odiaba a sí mismo porque le gustó demasiado, pero aún así no tenía intenciones de reconocerlo ante el rubio.

Klaus invirtió las posiciones bruscamente para preguntar:

¿Todavía crees que utilizo el beso como una sucia artimaña para sonsacarte información? – emitió el rubio dolido y con una impotencia que le superaba fácilmente visible en su rostro

Stefan al escuchar la pregunta que le había formulado el original dudó si había algo de verdad ahí, pero ¿cómo saber que no le estaba mintiendo? Una parte muy profunda que cobraba fuerza de forma alarmante le decía que el híbrido no le mentía, pero su conciencia la frenaba ya que verdaderamente no sabía que podía esperarse de Klaus.

El rubio realmente no sabía cuáles eran los pensamientos que estaban pasando en estos momentos en la cabeza del pequeño de los Salvatore, sólo esperaba que meditara lo que le había dicho, sentía que Stefan debía ser suyo, lo tenía comprobado ya que siempre había sentido celos de su hermana Rebekah; al principio creía que era porque ella al estar pegada a Stefan, le robaba tiempo para estar con su mejor amigo en aquella época, pero estaba llegando a la conclusión que no sólo le tenía celos por eso, sino porque le tenía a él, y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta.

¡Di algo! – Exclamó Klaus al ver que no había respuesta por parte de Stefan

¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Levantó la voz Stefan

Cualquier cosa, me da igual, me salvaste la vida – expresó Klaus para convencer de forma sincera a Stefan que ya no iba a malas con él, sino todo lo contrario

¡Te ibas a llevar a Damon detrás de ti! ¡No tenía elección! – Gritó el pequeño de los Salvatore enfadado

¿Dónde está ese Stefan que no quería saber nada de su hermano y que yo era su mejor amigo? – Preguntó el rubio intentado que Stefan se refugiase en esos años veinte que ambos disfrutaron tanto

Ese Stefan lo creaste tú, Klaus, yo no soy así – Emitió enfadado pero tranquilo

Eras tú, yo no hice nada, sólo aceptarte tal y como eres – dijo el rubio para hacer una breve pausa y seguir hablando – Yo no soy el malo de esta historia, sólo quiero… - dejó la frase inconclusa, para ponerse cabizbajo

¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Stefan

Quiero… - volvió hacer una pausa el híbrido para decidir si era correcto decirle todo lo que su cabeza estaba pensando en estos momentos

¿Qué te salgas con la tuya? – Preguntó el moreno vampiro intentando intuir el final de la frase que dejaba sin terminar de Klaus de forma desesperada

Si eso me lleva a tenerte… Sí, quiero salirme con la mía – Declaró mirando a los ojos verdes de Stefan

Stefan se quedó estático ante la declaración tan firme de Klaus ¿Qué quería Klaus de él?"_Si eso me lleva a tenerte… Sí, quiero salirme con la mía"_ repitió su mente otra vez

¿Cómo que me quieres a mí? – Preguntó confuso - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Lo quiero todo lo que tú puedes ofrecerme, lo quiero todo de ti

¿Cómo? – Seguía el moreno preguntando intentando asimilar lo que llegaba a sus oídos

Que te quiero a ti ¿Tan difícil es de entender Stefan? – Le informó el rubio mientras se acercaba de forma tranquila para acariciarle la mejilla de forma suave y dulce como si el moreno fuera un jarrón chino

Stefan instintivamente se alejó, lo que provocó que Klaus se sintiera rechazado y dolido, pero que el moreno vampiro le hubiese correspondido le animaba a continuar, así que se acercó al pequeño de los Salvatore haciendo que éste instintivamente diera un paso atrás alejándose nervioso. Continuaron con la misma situación hasta que Stefan chocó su espalda con una de las paredes del salón haciendo que el rubio colocara sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del moreno de tal manera que acorralaban a Stefan.

Klaus al ver que el pequeño de los Salvatore sin escapatoria se relamió los labios de manera sexy como un depredador viendo a su presa, y en esa situación se encontraba ambos.

Stefan estaba nervioso ya que Klaus invadía de forma descarada su espacio vital, haciendo que se sintiese incómodo pero de la misma forma le gustaba sentir al original tan cerca suya.

El híbrido a ver que el moreno no hacía ningún tipo de movimiento en el cual él se sintiese amenazado prosiguió para hacer lo próximo que se le pasaba por su cabeza, y una de las cosas era volver a saborear los labios de Stefan, pero también todo su cuerpo, al rubio le intrigaba si el cuerpo del pequeño de los Salvatore sabía tan bien como su boca.

El original viéndose con vía libre, acarició suavemente la mejilla de Stefan y preguntó:

¿Todavía crees que me vas a convencer que nuestros besos son una sucia artimaña? Porque ahora me da exactamente igual dónde los tienes, tengo algo más importante en mente y eso eres tú, Stefan.

Las palabras del rubio calaron profundamente en Stefan ¿estaría diciendo la verdad? Se preguntaba

¿Cómo sé que no me mientes? – por fin la pregunta que se había hecho protagonista en la cabeza del moreno desde el segundo beso había salido por su boca

Al rubio se le encendió la llama de la esperanza al oír la duda del moreno; eso significaba que Stefan quería creerle y por lo tanto no estaba todo perdido

Stefan quieres creerme ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Qué te lo impide? – preguntó Klaus intentando incitar al vampiro

Stefan se quedó pensativo tras la pregunta del original ¿Qué le frenaba? ¿Una humanidad y moralidad que él mismo quería erradicar de él? ¿Elena? Ella era humana tenía a Damon a su lado, seguramente él la ayudaría a olvidarle, ¿Damon? Bueno él era otro cantar, pero suponía que hablando lo entendería; entonces ¿Qué le impedía creerle? ¿Una desconfianza por haber sido ajeno a los planes de Klaus? Pero nunca quiso hacerles daño al no ser que él se sintiera en peligro, como últimamente.

Klaus le miraba de forma tierna y la tentación de besarlo cobraba una inmensa fuerza yendo a más ¿Qué le frenaba?, volvió a preguntarse, decir que le resultó repugnante los besos que compartieron hace unos minutos era una total mentira.

Stefan acortó la distancia que había entre los dos

¿Por qué? – cuestionó el moreno al carecer de raciocinio ninguno la situación que estaba viviendo.

Porque lo deseas Stefan, porque me deseas – dijo colocándose a milímetros del moreno, incitándole a que diera el siguiente movimiento

Era tal la tensión y atracción que había entre ellos, que les era imposible de ignorar, así que en un movimiento rápido, Stefan agarró el cabello de Klaus para atraerlo a su boca y besar sus labios de forma violenta y apasionada.

El beso pilló desprevenido al rubio ya que éste no se podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, sintiendo y disfrutando en estos momentos. Stefan le estaba devorando sus labios e invadiendo su boca con su lengua, en un baile frenético lleno de saliva y lleno de fuerza, y ésta era tal que al rubio le fallaron las piernas y cayera al suelo arrastrando al pequeño de los Salvatore con él.

En el beso, ellos intentaban dominar al otro, era una lucha por el poder de quién somete a quién; en esa lucha ambos cuerpos iban rodando por todo el desvencijado salón , el moreno agarraba con fuerza el cabello de Klaus; era un baile violento pero a la vez cargado de fuego, ese fuego en el que ambos querían quemarse.

Sin dejar de besarse, Klaus fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa para empezar a despojarse de las vestimentas que les cubrían, tomó la camiseta de Stefan y se la arrancó sin pensárselo dos veces dejando visible su musculado torso, por su parte Stefan le imitó y se animó a continuar de la misma manera que lo había hecho el rubio, por su parte arranco todos los botones de la camisa de Klaus en un solo movimiento, quedando la prenda prácticamente inutilizable, pero poco le importaba a ellos, sus prendas solo querían verse y saborearse mutuamente sus cuerpos…

Desinhibido el híbrido deshizo el beso y comenzó a besar el cuello de Stefan, mientras sus manos se perdían por los abdominales marcados del vampiro, mientras que las manos del moreno se perdían por el rubio y sedoso cabello de Klaus.

El deseo los invadía de tal manera que parecían quererse devorar mutuamente, el rubio con fuerza dejó a Stefan debajo suya, tenerlo así volviéndolo loco respondiendo a sus caricias le hacían sentirse mejor de lo que ha estado en muchos siglos.

Descendió besando el torso de Stefan, nunca pudo imaginar que ver al vampiro semidesnudo le fuera a crear una erección, pero ocurrió. Definitivamente tenía que conseguir ser de Stefan, esa idea de pertenecerle, le era de lo más agradable, ya que ahora mismo se había propuesto el objetivo de brindarle al moreno todo el placer que estuviera en sus manos para retenerlo a su lado, así que comenzó a colocar en práctica todo lo que a él le gustaba que le hicieran.

Klaus comenzó a acariciar cada milímetro de la piel de Stefan, era tan suave que se tiraría el resto de su eternidad sólo acariciándole, pero eso no era lo que debía de hacer, tenía que hacer que Stefan le deseara de tal manera que se volviera loco por él y sólo le viera a él, por lo consiguiente empezó a lamer toda la zona que antes había sido acariciada, Stefan sabía tan bien, que se pasaría horas saboreándole.

Stefan se dedicaba a sentir cada una de las caricias que le brindaba el rubio, mientras que éste estaba empeñado en que cada parte de su cuerpo vibrara en cada caricia que le proporcionaba, haciendo que su cuerpo involuntariamente comenzara a emitir gemidos a causa de lo que estaba el rubio haciéndole sentir.

Klaus por su parte se esmeraba como nunca y fue bajando hasta que llegó a los pantalones de Stefan, y como si fueran livianos se deshizo de ellos sin ningún problema y llevándose con ellos la prenda interior del moreno y vio sorprendido el miembro erguido del moreno. Tenía razón Stefan le deseaba y ahora su cuerpo se lo confirmaba sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a lamer, morder y chupar el miembro viril de Stefan quería que estuviese bien duro para él y con la mano que le queda se deshizo de sus propios pantalones y su ropa interior mientras que no dejaba de succionar el pene del vampiro.

El moreno observaba cada unas de las acciones del rubio y apenas se podía creer lo que veía, tenía a Klaus devorando como si fuera lo más sabroso del mundo su miembro, y a la vez se rozaba para intentar darse alivio, era excitante verlo así por él, cuando parecía que su miembro iba a explotar, el rubio dejó de lamer para sentarse encima de Stefan y de manera bruta y sin preparación ninguna, pero deseoso de sentirlo en su interior, Klaus dio la bienvenida al duro miembro del vampiro.

Y empezó el baile frenético, en el cual el híbrido cabalgaba al pequeño de los Salvatore, la pasión les ardías y mientras se movía no dejaban de besarse y amarse mutuamente, era tal la velocidad que llevaban que si no se reprimían no disfrutarían del momento que ambos compartían.

Stefan invirtió las posiciones y volvió a comenzar el vaivén de las duras embestidas mientras no dejaba de acariciar y besar a Klaus ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Se preguntaba, pero le daba totalmente igual, no sabía que pudiera disfrutarlo tanto, esta vez sin reprimirse comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, mientras que su boca se perdía por el cuello del rubio y morderle, no sabía por qué sentía esa necesidad, pero necesitaba marcarlo como suyo ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera tan posesiva?

Klaus se alegraba profundamente cómo había conseguido sacar el lado activo de Stefan, la penetración era tan violenta, y rápida que no era capaz de mantener la cordura solo quería más y más, todo lo que Stefan le pudiera brindar, eso era lo único que quería.

Stefan aminoraba las embestidas llegando al extremo de una explosión de placer nunca imaginada por los dos haciendo que llegaran agotados al orgasmo y cayendo Stefan sobre el híbrido por el agotamiento.

Klaus comenzó a mirar el bello rostro durmiente de Stefan, por fin había sido de Stefan, nunca creyó que podía haber sido tan mágico, pero ahí estaba solo deseaba que el vampiro se quedara a su lado, que lo dejara todo y que estuviera con él, porque para él Stefan era lo que quería y donde se encontraba bien y podía ser él mismo, sólo le necesitaba a él.

De repente un ruido de una puerta lo alertó, pero estaba tan cansado que apenas le prestó atención, pero al parecer, despertó al moreno, ya que este tenía los ojos abiertos.

El sonido de unos tacones tomaban fuerza, eso significaba que se estaban acercando, luego la puerta del salón fue abierta dejando de ver la figura de una mujer, esta se llevó la mano a la boca y dijo:

Stefan ¿No me puedo creer que hayas hecho lo que me imagino que has hecho? Stefan tú no eres así ¿Te ha obligado? – preguntó con la mano en la boca Katherine

Stefan se quedó sin habla, ¿cómo decirle a Katherine que lo que había ocurrido había sido de mutuo acuerdo? Bueno eso ahora mismo no le preocupaba, lo que le preocupaba en realidad ¿en qué punto estaba su relación con Klaus?


End file.
